


You Are the Boys That Still Remember

by RoxieOfficial



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of past child abuse, This was supposed to be a Justlex/Jalex/Stoley story but turns out it's not, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: This is basically Justin's and Alex's childhoods as I imagine it.





	1. You're the Boy That Still Remembers - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, my first language isn't English, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Second, this isn't a one shot, in fact, this is a poem.

You're the boy

that couldn't stop him

from raping your girlfriend

because you were afraid that

he might be like Daddy

and try to kill you

if you disobeyed

 

You still remember

the way his hands

curled around your throat

when you were only a toddler

and had accidentally broken his laptop

 

You're the boy

that is scared

of his own shadow,

but won't let anyone see

how broken he is

in case they want to hurt him, too

 

You still remember 

all those nights

you spent alone in your room

crying yourself to sleep

after he had left the room,

leaving you with only

your soul and a sore ass

 

You're the boy

that has been so abused

in the past,

that he is now

afraid to love,

because “ _What if_

_they hurt me_

_like he did ?_ ”

 

You still remember

the way he used to

force himself on you

whenever he came home drunk

and wanted to have some fun

before passing out on the couch,

leaving you alone with your dark thoughts


	2. You're the Boy That Still Remembers - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second part :) This is Alex's childhood

You're the boy  
that had to be  
Daddy's little soldier  
“ _Yes, Sir._ ” “ _No, Sir._ ”  
Those were probably  
the only words  
you ever told him  
besides telling him  
you wanted to end your life

You still remember  
the disappointment in his eyes  
when you told him  
you didn't like soccer nor football,  
that you were rather interested  
in playing the guitar or the piano

You're the boy  
that always disappointed  
his father  
“ _You are not the son I wish I had_ , ”  
that's what he told you  
on your sixteenth birthday  
When all of your friends  
got their first car,  
you got the disappointment  
of your father once again

You still remember  
the way your heart sank  
when you told him  
you had been contemplating suicide for a while  
and his only response was  
“ _Man up and get over it._ ”  
You still remember  
leaving his office,  
trying not to cry,  
but failing miserably   
like you always did

You're the boy  
that thinks so low of himself  
that he sometimes “ forgets ” to eat  
and hides his body with oversized clothes  
so his father won't remind him  
that he thinks he could lose  
a few more pounds

You still remember  
the first time you failed an exam  
Your father was furious ;  
he slapped you so hard  
you got a bruise for two weeks  
“ _If you fail once again, I swear_  
 _your consequence will be  
far worse than a slap._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, don't hesitate to comment what you think about my work :)


End file.
